


Campamento Lakebottom

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Camp Lakebottom
Genre: M/M, McGee tiene cuerpazo, Suzy es una envidiosa, Y además arrastrada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas cambian, la gente cambia, Suzi sigue fastidiando, pero en el interior seguimos siendo los mismos... ¿Verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campamento Lakebottom

Buttsquat x McGee

~Pov Buttsquat~

¡Ah si, McGee!- Embestia la boca de McGee, mi miembro entraba y salía de la húmeda cavidad, su lengua lamía toda mi extensión y una de sus manos acariciaba mis testículos- Voy a correrme...-

Hazlo aquí... En mi boca Jordan- Masturbé mi miembro hasta que me vine en su boca y parte de su cara, él lamió los restos de mi semilla de las comisuras de sus labios- ¿Te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños-

¿La primera parte? Si, ahora quiero la segunda- Mis manos apretaron sus nalgas haciendo caricias sobre el, hice que se sentara sobre mi regazo- ¿En que posición quieres perder tú virginidad?-

Quiero que me lo hagas en el lago… En la noche, a media noche- Nos besamos lentamente mientras nos vestiamos, McGee era el mejor regalo que me habían dado jamás, él no pudo darme algo mejor- ¿Puedes soltar mi trasero Jordan?-

Cuando deje de ser así de suave- Minutos después seguíamos acostados en mi amplia cama, abrazados y sin ganas de separarnos- McGee ¿Podrías hacer que tu fastidiosa hermana deje de venir al campamento? Estoy harto de sus insinuaciones-

Lo sé mi amor, pero ella se empeña en venir cada año y mis padres son así de complacientes con ella- El pequeño casa monstruos estaba acostado sobre mi pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el- Tú no le hagas caso. Amo tus pecas...-

Y yo lo impredecible de tu cabeza- Nos besamos suavemente antes de despedirnos- Nos veremos-

Adiós amor-

[Miré por la ventana y vi como Mcgee se iba a su campamento sin ser detectado por nadie, aún me sorprendía como lograba hacer varias cosas, como me enloqueció al pasar la pubertad, aún recuerdo la noche en la que me asomé al lago y lo vi nadando desnudo, las curvas que su cuerpo poseen son impresionantes y después de verlo esa noche no pude dejar de pensar en él, en su maravilloso ser y en cómo nuestros cuerpos se complementarian tan bien]

¿Estoy enfermo acaso? Soy un pervertido de lo peor- Me dije a mi mismo- Pero si que estoy bueno- Me observé en el espejo, mi cuerpo no había cambiado mucho, estaba quizás un poco más alto, unos pocos centímetros más que Mcgee-

[Salí de la habitación y entré a mi baño personal, esperé hasta que la bañera con agua caliente y decidí sumergirme. Estuve largo rato metido en el agua, seguí ahí incluso después de que esta estuviera fría y hubiera seguido aquí de no ser por la molesta y chillona voz de Susy]

Jordan… ¿Estás ahí?- Me preguntó, salí de la bañera y me puse la ropa que había traído, después de las primeras cinco veces que había salido del baño y ella estaba ahí curiosamente, me tomaba mis precauciones- ¿Quisiera saber si quieres acompañarme esta noche a dar una vuelta?- Dijo queriendo parecer tierna, aunque su voz se ponía más insoportablemente chillona-

Estoy ocupado esta noche- Le dije cortante, ella frunció el ceño y caminó detrás de mi-

¿Qué es más importante que yo?- Dijo empezando con la maldita cantaleta, caminé fuera de la cabaña y me puse frente al lago, ella se paró detrás de mi, calzada con tacones rosas, no sé que clase de zorra va con zapatos altos al bosque-

Tengo planes con alguien, y ciertamente es más importante- Le dije ya más que harto del temita- Así que deja de fastidiarme la vida por un maldito rato-

¡Maldito bastardo!- Me gritó mientras me cogía de la camiseta- ¡Jamás te perdonaré si me haces un desplante de este calibre!- Y hubiera seguido, si no hubiesemos acabado mojados de pies a cabeza, mientras una muy contenta y sonriente Gretchen se reía de nosotros-

¡Ay chicos discúlpenme! - Dijo con todo el cinismo que pudo. A sus 16 años ella había crecido mucho y desarrollado bastante más, es la más alta, con una figura envidiable y facciones finas, claro que sólo se mostraba educada y correcta en los concursos de belleza, en los mismos que venía pateando traseros- ¡Diviértete perdedora!-

¡Maldita desgraciada!- Se puso a gritarle a Gretchen, ella ignorando a la hueca de Suzy siguió su remando sobre su tabla de surf, yo aproveché la oportunidad y me largué de allí-

[Iba a volver a encerrarme en la habitación, pero antes de entrar vi a Mcgee del otro lado; él me miraba intensamente, señaló al bosque y desapareció de mi vista, y como toda persona con medio cerebro por lo menos, lo seguí]

Mcgee- Dije en un susurro, él apareció detrás de mi, tapó con sus manos mis ojos-

¿Cómo estás?- Giré mi cuerpo y nuestros labios se unieron y con ello los gemidos entre besos de mi novio secreto- ¿Para que me llamaste?-

¿Es que no puedo llamar a mi novio para darle unos besitos?- Me respondió con otra pregunta, esta vez dejando besos en mi cuello, y aunque no estoy en contra de sus besos, tengo que saber que pasa por su cabeza- Está bien, te vi discutir con la rata rubia así que creo que estoy en la obligación de quitarte el estrés-

Estoy bien, pero ya me dijiste que voy a recibir una compensación, así que quiero sexo aquí y ahora- Su mirada me atravesó el alma, como si fuera a matarme en cualquier momento, pero después sonrió y unió nuestros labios en un apasionado y candente beso, nos acostamos sobre la hierba y antes de poder continuar, oímos a Gretchen justo a nuestro lado-

Mcgee, no lo creo- Dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo- ¿Mcgee y Buttsquat juntos? ¡No!- Siguió con su sarcasmo, Mcgee y yo nos levantamos del suelo y nos quitamos la tierra de la ropa-

Pero ¿Cómo...?- Le preguntó Mcgee, ella lo miró como si de un estúpido se tratara, bueno, como nos mira a todos realmente-

Ay por favor, yo pensaba que con la edad se te iría lo torpe, pero me equivoqué. Tus pisadas las podría oír hasta debajo del agua, si Squirt no se despierta es porque tiene el sueño bien profundo- Le respondió y obviamente su cara se tornó de un rojo cereza nunca antes visto- Una noche me harté de tus salidas nocturnas así que te seguí y no te voy a mentir, no me sorprendí ni en lo más mínimo, que ustedes estén juntos sólo era cuestión de tiempo-

...- Me mantuve lo más callado posible para que no empezara a decirme cosas, ya que la señorita con la edad ha ido afilando las garras más y más, así que mejor era ni mirarla, aunque al parecer no me salvé-

Aunque podrías haber escogido uno mejor, pero el corazón no entiende de consejos ni razón- Dijo dándose la vuelta- No se van a quedar ahí, camina Mcgee como buena amiga tengo que proteger tu virginidad... Si es que la tienes, ¿La tienes verdad?- Dijo llevándose a Mcgee del brazo, dejándome con una erección y más que necesitado-


End file.
